The present disclosure herein relates to a composition for removing a photoresist and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the composition.
A photoresist pattern may be used for various masks in, for example, an etching process, ion implantation process, and plating processes during a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device. A photoresist pattern should have excellent adhesion to the layer below, and may require chemical stability against etchants, plating solutions, etc. To perform accurate patterning in an etching process or the like or reduce the time of a plating process, photoresist patterns are being made to have increasingly greater mechanical strength. After a photoresist pattern is used to perform, for example, an etching process, an ion-implantation process, a plating process, a process for removing the photoresist pattern may then be required.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a composition for removing a photoresist, which can readily remove a photoresist pattern while minimizing the corrosion of a metal layer and for a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the composition.